Girls' Day
by DigimonDragongirl
Summary: Cunomon recrutes two other FDD Digimon to get their partners a present they won't soon forget!


Girls' Day

By Shelli-Jo Pelletier

(ussfantasy@hotmail.com)

***************

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters Lily and Phinomon. They are being used with permission from lilyanphino@yahoo.com. Eve and Tentamon are also borrowed, belonging to RinaldiBone03842@aol.com. Cunomon and Lexx, of course, are mine, as is the story itself (though it was inspired by pictures drawn for me by foximon@hotmail.com and RinaldiBone03842@aol.com). Please do not use these characters or this fanfic without permission from the owners.

***************

"Cunomon, why in the Digiworld did you. . . ." The speaker stopped herself to yawn, then finished. ". . . .wake us up to come out here at six in the morning? You interrupted a purr-fectly good catnap."

"I'd like to know that too!" snapped a red and black insect with triangular wings. "Now that MaloMyotismon is gone, it'd be nice to sleep in once in and while!"

The sky blue dragon with yellow spikes rolled his eyes. "Don't be so lazy, you guys. Just because the evil's been banished doesn't mean we don't have a purpose! Our Digi-Destined still have to be protected. Why, there are evils here in the real world just like there are in Digiworld. Don't forget—"

"Cuno?"

"Yes, Phinomon?" He looked at the four-footed, purple cat.

"Shut up!"

Tentamon, the insect Digimon, chortled as an extremely offended expression appeared on Cunomon's face. "So, did you bring us here just to preach?" the bug asked, feelers twitching in amusement.

"No!" barked the blue Digimon sharply. "I asked you guys to meet me here because today is the third of March!"

Phinomon and Tentamon looked at one another, then looked around at the little corner of the park where they had assembled. Neither provided clues as to the importance of the date. (The three Digimon were hiding under a picnic table.)

"So?" Tentamon finally asked.

Cunomon snorted. "Don't you know what March third _is?"_

The two other Digimon shook their heads.

"It's Girls' Day!" shouted the dragon, exasperated.

He had hoped this would make everything clear, but he was mistaken. "What's Girls' Day?" Phinomon wanted to know.

"Arg! You two are hopeless!" Ignoring their black looks, Cunomon continued. "Girls' Day is a holiday here in Japan where girls get presents and discounts at clothing stores and stuff! Mom—Lexx's mom—was telling me all about it!"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh," said Tentamon and Phinomon together. Silence fell, as the other two stared at the wingless dragon.

"Uh . . . so?" the insect Digimon asked a moment later.

Cunomon's face took on an evil smirk. "So, all three of our Digi-Destineds are girls. We should get them a present, right? And I know the _perfect_ one. . . ."

The three crowded together, planning.

* * *

Had Tentomon been awake that morning, he would have heard a strange series of sounds issuing through the Izumi apartment:

DING DONG!

"Wha? Who'd be up this early?"

Footsteps from the kitchen, past the bedroom where the insect Digimon was sleeping, down the hall, to the front door.

The door opening.

"Er . . . can I help you guys—AAAHHHHH!"

SLAM!

But, snoring away, Tentomon didn't hear any of it.

* * *

A girl with black hair, wearing shorts and a purple vest, checked the note she had found on her kitchen table. Yup, it said to be here at noon. Why, though? That was the question. She glanced around at the tiny corner of the park and made her way over to a girl sitting at a picnic table. "Hey, Lily. Do you know what this is about?"

The girl was dressed in a purple T-shirt, with light brown hair broken by darker strands. She stopped typing on her yellow laptop and glanced up. "Oh, hi Lexx. Nope. No idea. Did you—"

"Get a note from my Digimon saying to come here? Uh huh." She held up a piece of paper covered with almost unintelligible scribbles.

"Me too." Lily held up her own message.

"Me three!" The two girls looked up as a third person came jogging up. Her long brown hair, hanging past her waist, rippled as she ran.

"You too, Eve?" Lexx asked, as the girl smoothed out her green skirt and took a seat at the table. This was getting curious.

Eve nodded and held up her note. She giggled. "I feel like we're members of a secret club, and these are our passes."

"Our secret club isn't so secret anymore," noted Lily, going back to her typing. "Everyone in the whole world knows about the Digimon now."

"I think it's better this way," Lexx said. "Our worlds will be stronger together. Diversity is the spice of life."

"Digimon and humans together are about as diverse as you can get!" agreed Eve.

"Well wouldja lookit that?" drawled a voice. "They showed up on time for once!"

The trio of girls sought out the speaker, and spotted three familiar figures sitting in a row at the edge of the cleared area where the picnic table was set up. All three wore identical, toothy smiles.

Eve snorted. "What drugs are you three on?" she demanded suspiciously, crossing her arms.

Lily peered over the top of her laptop. "Whatever you did, we're not helping you get out of trouble."

"Eve!" Tentamon cried, looking hurt. "We've been working on a surprise for you!"

"And we weren't getting in trouble, Lily!" insisted Phinomon, swishing her black-tipped tail.

Lexx merely stared hard at her Digimon, until his cheeky grin turned into a slightly guilty one. "Uh, right," he coughed. "Anyway. . . ."

Tentamon and Phinomon produced gleaming trumpets out of nowhere, and played a short "tah dah!" fanfare. Cunomon bowed, then all three of them chorused, "Happy Girls' Day!"

Eve, Lexx and Lily looked at each other, perplexed, as their Digimon jumped backwards into the thick bushes. A second later a squirming, red and orange bundle was shoved into the open.

The girls stared.

"Mmmrph!" the bundle shouted—or tried to shout. It was hard, since he was bound and gagged and topped with a big red bow.

"Izzy!" The girls leaped forward to untie him.

Cunomon, Tentamon and Phinomon sat back, quite pleased with themselves. Their Digi-Destined weren't paying attention to them at the moment, but they were sure when they were done they'd be very thankful.

"Oh, girls! I got something for you too," Cunomon spoke up, grinning. Looks of surprise appeared on Phinomon's and Tentamon's faces. "In thanks for helping me out today. Besides, I'm sure Girls' Day counts for girl Digimon too." Repeating what had happened seconds ago, Cunomon jumped back into the bushes and pushed out a tussed-up package.

"Tentomon!" the girl Digimon squealed, descending on the insect Digimon to cover him with kisses.

Cunomon snickered as Tentomon wailed and tried in vain to escape their attentions. It hadn't been easy sneaking away and returning to the Izumi apartment without Phino and Tenta noticing, but it had been worth it. Look how happy he had made everyone! Well, almost everyone.

"Cunomon!"

"Tentamon!"

"Phinomon!"

"Tentomon?"

The four Digimon turned to find four humans standing over them. Arms crossed, glowering, anger radiating off of them in waves. In short, not very happy.

"What?" Cunomon asked innocently.

"Help me!" wailed Tentomon.

Tentamon and Phinomon giggled and kissed him again.


End file.
